


Sie ist keine Frau

by Samyschreibt (Samyiswriting)



Series: Samy's Kinktober 2020 (Deutsch) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Implied Switching, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Main Kink: Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Top Harry Potter, playing with gender expression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyiswriting/pseuds/Samyschreibt
Summary: „Würdest du –“, versuchte es Harry atemlos erneut. „Würdest du Damenwäsche für mich tragen?“Draco starrte Harry einige Sekunden sprachlos an, bis er mit tonloser Stimme „Damenwäsche?“ wiederholte.Harry spürte unerträgliche Hitze in seinem Nacken aufflammen und erwog einen Augenblick, ob der Zeitpunkt nicht doch etwas ungünstig gewählt war. Doch nun war es ohnehin zu spät. „Unterwäsche… für Frauen?“, erklärte er sich zögernd.„Der Begriff Damenwäsche ist mir geläufig, ich bin nur –“ Draco stockte, fettige Hände schwebten ungewiss über seinem Teller.  „– Überrascht. Ich drücke lediglich meine Überraschung aus.“
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Samy's Kinktober 2020 (Deutsch) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964968
Kudos: 10





	Sie ist keine Frau

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob AO3 eine große deutsche Community hat, aber weil die Fanfiktion-Seite, die ich gewöhnlich nutze SUPER strenge Auflagen hat, was sexuelle Inhalte angeht, bekommt AO3 die volle Ladung Kinktober ab XD Auf Deutsch UND Englisch in diesem Fall!
> 
> Kink: Lingerie
> 
> Die Schönheit, die das Ganze inspiriert hat: https://lovechildboudoir.com/collections/luxury-lingerie-bdsm-bondage-inspired-burlesque/products/pleasure-principle-pre-order-lace-leg-garter-briefs
> 
> Die andere Schönheit, die ebenfalls all das hier inspiriert hat: https://twitter.com/ShunsukeRyugu/status/1298317152051576832?s=20 
> 
> Ein gigantisches Dankeschön an Küksili für das Beta-Lesen, du bist die Beste und Coolste, aber das weißt du schon!♡
> 
> English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927644

Es fehlte Harry in seinem Leben an nichts, zumindest ging er davon aus.

Sicher, er ging auf die dreißig zu, was der ein oder andere als “ _fast-schon_ - _alt”_ bezeichnen würde, doch er war so glücklich wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte alles, was er sich nie auch nur gewagt hatte, zu erträumen: Ein kleines gemütliches Haus, einen Ehemann, der ihn über alles liebte, Freunde, die für ihn sterben würden, es aber nicht wirklich mussten, weil die Welt eine andere war und Friedlichkeit, die endlich in sein Leben eingekehrt war.

So friedlich ein Leben mit Draco Malfoy als Ehemann sein konnte.

Es war ein typischer Montag im Ministerium gewesen. Harry hatte seinen Tag damit verbracht, seine Nase in Papierkram zu stecken, der ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte, hatte eine Standpauke von Hermine über sich ergehen lassen, da er sich weiterhin weigerte, die Auszubildenen des Auroren-Rekrutierungsprogramms zu trainieren (er wusste einfach, dass ihn die Neulinge nur begaffen würden) und hatte dann aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund (er war an seinem Schreibtisch über der besonders langweiligen Bastedo-Akte eingeschlafen) unabsichtlich Überstunden gemacht, weswegen er ganze zwei Stunden zu spät in seinem vertrauten Heim aufschlug. 

Hundemüde und missgestimmt sehnte sich Harry lediglich nach einem Schaumbad, einer warmen Mahlzeit und einer von diesen Massagen, die allein Dracos göttliche Heiler-Hände zustande brachten. Als er gackerndes Gelächter aus dem Schlafzimmer vernahm, ahnte er bereits, dass ihm das wahre Leben einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Neben Dracos Lachen, welches er unter hunderten wiedererkannt hatte, war da nämlich noch Pansys.

Draco traf sich an den meisten Montagen mit seiner besten Freundin. Ganz so als wäre Draco kein Heiler, sondern Friseur, der die Montage für sinnlose Freizeitaktivitäten nutzte. Sie gingen gewöhnlicherweise in ein Café oder flanierten durch die Straßen Londons, nur selten gingen sie nicht aus. Harry störte sich nicht daran, auch wenn es ihn in diesem Augenblick vielleicht ein kleines bisschen störte, denn, so gerne er sich gastfreundlich zeigte, er wollte an diesem Montag nur seine Ruhe.

Trotzdem, weil er ein Mann mit Benehmen war, klopfte er bedachtsam an die Schlafzimmertür, bis er feststellte, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Haus befand und Klopfen höchstens lächerlich war und die Türklinke hinunterdrückte, ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten. Das sich ihm bietende Bild ließ ihn jeglichen Alltagsstress vergessen und spülte seine Müdigkeit und Verstimmtheit in Sekundenschnelle hinfort. 

Im Inneren des weitläufigen Raumes, genauer vor dem gigantischen Kleiderschrank aus Kastanienholz, drehte sich Draco vor einem mannshohen Spiegel, mit nichts als einem schwarzen, eng anliegenden Rollkragenpullover und einem ebenso schwarzen, deutlich zu kurzen Faltenrock an seinem Leib. Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter, er brauchte fünf weitere Sekunden, bis er Pansy bemerkte, die es sich auf einem der cremefarbenen Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und Draco kichernd anspornte, sich erneut für sie zu drehen.

Irgendeine Synapse brannte in Harrys Gehirn durch. Er konnte nicht einmal erklären, _warum_ , aber der pure Anblick von Draco in einem _Rock_ , der leicht und fließend sein Hinterteil bedeckte und nur knapp darunter endete, verwandelte seine Knie in Wackelpudding. Dass Harry seine Kinnlade erst nach weiteren zwanzig Sekunden unter Kontrolle brachte und es nur mit allem Kraftaufwand bewerkstelligte, sich zu räuspern, war da also nicht verwunderlich.

„Oh Harry, komm her! Du musst mir helfen, Dracos Outfits zu bewerten“, rief Pansy freudig aus, kaum erblickte sie ihn und klopfte auf die Lehne des noch freien Sessels neben sich.

Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, starrte weiter Draco an, der seinen Körper zwar zu ihm umgewandt hatte, sich aber trotzdem weiter im Spiegel betrachtete. „Soll ich fragen oder –“

„Pansy glaubt, sie könnte mich von Muggel Kleidung überzeugen“, erklärte Draco, wandte auch seinen Kopf Harry zu und schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln. „Und sie glaubt, ich merke nicht, dass sie mir Damenbekleidung unterjubelt.“

Pansy protestierte, Harry hätte womöglich gelacht, wenn er nicht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren hätte und Draco ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Ehemann zu, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Willkommen Zuhause, Liebster. Dein Essen steht im Ofen und ich lasse dir dein Bad gleich ein, ja?“

Harry nickte leicht, Draco kannte seine Montage offenbar zu gut. Dann ließ er einen Blick an Draco hinabwandern, raunte ein „Steht dir“ in sein Ohr und besorgte es ihm in der folgenden Nacht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Das hätte es gewesen sein können, eine abenteuerliche Nacht und alles hätte wieder zur Normalität übergehen können. Doch das tat es nicht. Das Bild von Draco in einem knappen Minirock wollte Harrys Gedächtnis nicht verlassen, suchte ihn heim wie ein zuckersüßer Geist und weckte einen unstillbaren Durst nach etwas, was er nicht genau benennen konnte.

Draco hatte _heiß_ ausgesehen, aber nicht nur das. Auch elegant, anmutig, bildschön und _feminin_ . Harry konnte nicht umhin, sich zu dieser Femininität hingezogen zu fühlen, so sehr, dass es ihn zunächst verstörte. Als er in der Nacht von Montag auf Dienstag das erste Mal von Draco in knapper Damenwäsche träumte und mit einer steinharten Morgenerektion aufwachte, verbrachte er den gesamten folgenden Tag damit, sich zu fragen, was für eine Fehlfunktion sein Hirn erlitten hatte, dass ein _Rock_ so etwas in ihm auslösen konnte.

Doch die Bilder verschwanden auch im wachen Zustand nicht, wurden nur detailreicher, freizügiger und _verflucht nochmal_ anregender. Also freundete sich Harry jede verstreichende Sekunde mehr mit dem Gedanken an, dass Draco in Damenunterwäsche eine höllisch erotische Vorstellung war und schwelgte verträumt in seiner entfachten Fantasie. Bis ihm dann beim zweisamen Abendessen am Freitag derselben Woche auffiel, dass er einen Mund, eine Stimme und einen wundervollen Ehemann besaß. Eigentlich fiel es ihm nur auf, weil sie Rippchen aßen und Dracos Lippen von dem Fett rosig glänzten und wahrlich zum Anbeißen aussahen. Im Grunde war es nicht wichtig, was ihn dazu brachte, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Das Ergebnis blieb nämlich ein tollpatschiges Stolpern über seine eigene Zunge.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Draco nach, er gab sich merklich Mühe, nicht zu lachen und nahm sich ein weiteres Rippchen.

„Würdest du –“, versuchte es Harry atemlos erneut. „Würdest du Damenwäsche für mich tragen?“

Draco starrte Harry einige Sekunden sprachlos an, bis er mit tonloser Stimme „Damenwäsche?“ wiederholte.

Harry spürte unerträgliche Hitze in seinem Nacken aufflammen und erwog einen Augenblick, ob der Zeitpunkt nicht doch etwas ungünstig gewählt war. Doch nun war es ohnehin zu spät. „Unterwäsche… für Frauen?“, erklärte er sich zögernd.

„Der Begriff _Damenwäsche_ ist mir geläufig, ich bin nur –“ Draco stockte, fettige Hände schwebten ungewiss über seinem Teller. „– Überrascht. Ich drücke lediglich meine Überraschung aus.“ 

Oh. Wenn Harry Dracos Ausdruck richtig las, war der Blonde nicht gerade angetan von der Bitte. Nein, er wirkte vielmehr, als wäre er unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Harry überkam das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Natürlich war Draco nicht Feuer und Flamme, es war verrückt und kam völlig aus dem Nichts.

Draco räusperte sich, seine Hände wischte er an einer Serviette sauber. „Du willst also –“

„Vergiss es, das war eine dumme Idee“, fuhr Harry hektisch dazwischen, er fühlte sich alleine von Dracos Reaktion genug vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Aber –“, versuchte es Draco erneut, die Stirn verwirrt in Falten gelegt.

„Nur ein dummer Einfall, lass uns nicht weiter darüber sprechen“, bat Harry nachdrücklich, ihm wurde die Situation von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.

„Harry, ich –“

„ _Draco_. Bitte?“

Draco kniff die Lippen zusammen, seine Wangen waren übersät mit roten Flecken, so wie immer, wenn ihn etwas aufwühlte. Harry erwiderte den Blick unnachgiebig, auch wenn es ihm alle Überwindung kostete, die er aufbringen konnte. Es wirkte. Draco ließ seine Lippen den restlichen Abend sorgfältig versiegelt.

~

Harry hatte Draco nicht wegen seiner Schweigsamkeit und Nachgiebigkeit geheiratet. Er wunderte sich also wenig, als sich sein Ehemann am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages neben Harry auf die petrolfarbene Couch niederließ, die Beine überschlug, nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers griff, das Gerät ausschaltete und Harry erwartungsvoll anblickte. Dieser war einige Sekunden lang beeindruckt davon, dass Draco den Fernseher überhaupt bedienen konnte, doch dann wurde er daran erinnert, weshalb ihn Draco so erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Draco, ich will heute wirklich nicht –“, begann er murrend, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen, der eine Hand hob, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wir werden darüber reden, Harry James Potter und wenn ich dir jedes Wort aus deiner vermaledeiten Nase ziehen muss!“

Harry schluckte, das war zu erwarten gewesen und trotzdem hatte er inständig gehofft, dass Draco dieses eine Mal eine Ausnahme machen und das Thema fallen lassen würde. Es war _Draco_ , natürlich war dem nicht der Fall. Also seufzte Harry theatralisch, stellte sich innerlich darauf ein, vor Verlegenheit umzukommen und erwiderte Dracos unnachgiebigen Blick so herausfordernd er konnte. „Gut. Dann sprich.“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, faltete seine Hände, legte sie sorgfältig auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, ließ seinen Blick zu seinen Fingern wandern und begann dann sorgsam erprobt zu sprechen. „Zunächst will ich, dass du weißt, dass du allzeit ehrlich mit mir sein kannst. Solltest du dich gestern… verurteilt gefühlt haben, dann –“

„Draco –“

„Nein, lasse mich aussprechen!“, würgte Draco Harry gleich wieder ab. „Also, solltest du dich verurteilt gefühlt haben, dann möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass das nicht meine Absicht war. Ich war lediglich… überrumpelt und ich würde vorschlagen, dass du, um eine solche Reaktion zukünftig zu vermeiden, Vorschläge dieser Art zu gewählteren Zeitpunkten mit mir teilst.“

„Okay.“ Etwas anderes fiel Harry beim besten Willen nicht ein. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, Draco mit großen Augen anzustarren, weil er nicht fassen konnte, was hier vor sich ging. Was es auch war, es wärmte ihm sein Herz und auch wenn sein Nacken weiterhin heißer war als der Rest seines Körpers, fühlte er sich um einiges entspannter. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben?“

Draco schien zufrieden mit der Antwort, denn er warf Harry ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln zu, dann streckte er die Arme nach ihm aus und schon fühlte sich Harry an eine behagliche Brust gezogen. Als wäre es reine Intuition und würde keinerlei Gedanken kosten, ließen sich die beiden auf das Sofa sinken, bis Harry mehr oder weniger auf Draco lag, die Beine angezogen und mit Dracos verwoben, die Arme um Dracos Taille geschlungen, sein Kopf weiterhin auf seiner Brust gebettet. Draco ließ eine Hand in Harrys Haar gleiten und zwirbelte die dunklen Strähnen nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Also schön. Reden wir darüber“, begann er und Harry war plötzlich froh um seine Position, so musste er Draco zumindest nicht ansehen, während sie sprachen. „Damenwäsche. Darf ich fragen, wie du darauf kommst?“

„Erinnerst du dich an Montag?“, fragte Harry, erleichtert, dass es sich bei der Einstiegsfrage um harmloses Gebiet handelte.

„Du spielst auf den Rock an, oder? Oh Merlin, ich hätte es mir denken können. Du warst in der Nacht… _enthusiastisch_ , um es gelinde auszudrücken.“ Harry spürte Draco leise in sein Haar lachen, während sein Nacken weiterhin vor sich hin loderte. „Ein Rock ist aber keine _Unterwäsche_ , wenn ich das mal anmerken darf.“

„Ich _weiß_ “, hörte sich Harry trotzig erwidern. „Der Rock stand dir, okay? Und ich glaube, dir würde Damenwäsche auch stehen.“ Den Atem anhaltend wartete Harry auf eine Antwort.

Draco ließ sich einige Sekunden Zeit, dann seufzte er. „Dann sollten wir deine Theorie wohl auf die Probe stellen.“

Harry riss mit jagendem Herzen in Sekundenschnelle den Kopf hoch und blickte Draco mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?“

Draco schmunzelte, nickte aber dabei. „Wirklich.“

Oh, _verdammt!_ Ein Grinsen schlich sich unaufhaltsam auf Harrys Gesicht, er war sogar zu erfreut, um verlegen zu werden. Draco würde Damenwäsche anziehen. _Für ihn_. Das war absurd, absolut absurd und verflucht aufregend.

„Wir sollten über Erwartungen und Grenzen sprechen“, fügte Draco hinzu und tippte einen Finger grüblerisch gegen die Unterlippe. Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos Brust und sein Kinn darauf ab, um Draco weiterhin ansehen zu können. Er musste die eben erhaltene Information noch verdauen, also blickte er nur verträumt in Dracos Augen.

„Es geht dir um die Unterwäsche, verstehe ich das richtig? Oder ist es mehr als das?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du? Willst du wissen welche Art von Unterwäsche ich –“

„Oh bitte, Liebster. Ich bin nicht dumm genug, dir die Wahl meines Outfits zu überlassen“, unterbrach ihn Draco mit einem amüsierten Glucksen. „Meine Frage ist, ob es dir lediglich um die Kleidung oder auch um weibliche Körperattribute geht. Wir sind _Zauberer_ , es gibt Möglichkeiten –“

„Oh wow, nein, das… nein“, beeilte sich Harry zu sagen, das artete für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu schnell aus. „Ich will nicht, dass du deinen Körper für mich veränderst… Außer wenn du das willst, dann –“ Harry stockte, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte in Dracos Augen zu lesen, was _er_ wollte. „Sei einfach _du_ , ja?“

Draco nickte langsam, er schien nicht im Ansatz konfus, einzig interessiert und neugierig. „Es geht also _nur_ um die Kleidung?“

„Na ja“, Harry wiegte seinen Kopf nachdenklich von rechts nach links, sein Blick verlor den Fokus. „Ja, aber auch nein? Es geht ebenfalls um die Feminität, aber um _deine_ Feminität. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verstellst, nur –“ Er stockte hilflos.

„Nur meine feminine Seite hervorhebe?“, half Draco nach und traf ins Schwarze. 

Harry nickte. In Dracos Gesicht war weiterhin keine Abneigung zu erkennen. Es füllte seine Magengrube mit Schmetterlingen.

„Geht es dir um Kontrolle? Ist es dir wichtig, die Kontrolle über die Situation oder mich zu besitzen?“, fragte Draco unbeirrt weiter und Harrys Kinnlade klappte überrascht auf. Er hob den Kopf. 

„Äh, nein.“ Darüber hatte er sich zugegebenermaßen noch keine Gedanken gemacht, aber wenn er seine Fantasien und Träume überdachte, dann hatte er nie das Bedürfnis nach Kontrolle verspürt. „Nein, es geht nicht um Kontrolle“, sagte er also mit mehr Nachdruck. „Ich glaube, im Grunde finde ich einfach nur deine feminine Seite heiß und würde gerne mehr von ihr sehen.“

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. „Das lässt sich nachvollziehen. Bedeutet das, du bist nicht an Tätigkeiten interessiert, die in die BDSM-Kategorie fallen?“

Harry blinzelte Draco an, der den Blick unbeeindruckt erwiderte. „Nicht… in diesem Fall.“ Er fühlte die Hitze aus seinem Nacken in seine Wangen steigen. Himmel, er sollte sich wirklich zusammenreißen, er war kein kleiner Schuljunge mehr.

„Das vereinfacht immerhin die Grenzensetzung“, überlegte Draco laut, fuhr Harry durch das Haar und stoppte dann mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Du möchtest, dass ich mir treu bleibe, ja? Bedeutet das, dass ich dich ärgern darf?“

„Nein“, entfuhr es Harry augenblicklich, Draco hob nur ungläubig eine Augenbraue. Verflucht, warum musste der Bastard ihn _so_ gut kennen? Harry stöhnte leise und ließ seine Stirn gegen Dracos Brust fallen, wo er ein kaum hörbares „ja“ flüsterte.

Draco lachte leise und zufrieden, während er erneut mit einer Hand durch Harrys störrisches Haar fuhr. „Gut, dann ist der Rest einfach.“

Er hatte wahrlich einen wundervollen Bastard geheiratet.

~

Einen wundervollen Bastard, der Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf die Folter spannte. Draco sprach ihre Konversation kein weiteres Mal an, tat beinahe so, als hätte sie nie stattgefunden und machte auch sonst den Eindruck, als wäre ihm das Thema ganz einfach entfallen. Es stellte Harrys Geduldsfaden auf die Probe wie nichts anderes. Die Sorge, dass sich Draco nachträglich doch dagegen entschieden hatte, wuchs stetig, egal wie irrational diese war.

Eine Woche verging ereignislos. Es war wieder Montag und Harry hatte den Tag mit belanglosen Besprechungen zu bevorstehenden Festivitäten, bei denen er verpflichtet war Reden zu halten, verbracht. Er würde Ginny oder Hermine bitten müssen, seine Rede zu schreiben. Die Letzte hatte zwei Wochen für Furore in den Medien gesorgt und das nur weil Draco ein paar hochgestochene Worte in die Rede geschrieben hatte, deren Bedeutung Harry nicht weiter hinterfragt hatte. Hinterher hatte er festgestellt, dass er versehentlich eine halbe Revolution für Menschen mit „schwer-zähmbaren“ Haar ausgelöst hatte und als Nachkomme von Fleamont Potter, dem Erfinder von Seidenglatts Haargel™, trug seine Meinung wohl mehr Gewicht als jede andere. Harry hatte Draco zur Strafe ganze zwölf Stunden lang ignoriert, sein Ehemann hatte zwölf Stunden lang am Stück über ihn gelacht. 

Seit diesem Tag stand Harry auf irgendeiner schwarzen Liste, was Reden anging. Das bedeutete, dass er jede Ansprache mit zig Ministeriumsmitarbeitern durchsprechen musste, bevor er die Erlaubnis erteilt bekam, sie vorzutragen. Harry hätte es präferiert, gar keine Ansprachen mehr zu halten, statt diese Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er war so erledigt, wie lange nicht mehr. Was auch der Grund war, weshalb er sich mit einem müden Grummeln auf die Couch fallen ließ, statt Draco zu begrüßen, kaum dass er nach Feierabend durch das Flohnetzwerk in sein Heim gestolpert kam. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Schuhe ausgezogen. Draco würde ihn dafür wahrscheinlich einen Kopf kürzer machen, aber Harry konnte sich nicht aufraffen, sich dafür zu interessieren, legte seinen Kopf auf die weiche Lehne ab und schloss die Augen. 

Er wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, er spürte schon, wie er in eine traumlose Welt driftete, da vernahm er etwas Ungewöhnliches. 

_Klack, Klack, Klack._ Stille. _Klack, Klack._ Erneute Stille.

„Mein Vater sagte mal, dass Manier das Erste ist, was man in einer Ehe verlernt. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, schien er nicht gelogen zu haben.“

Auf Harrys Lippen bildete sich ein stilles Lächeln und er begann sich schlaftrunken aufzusetzen. „Dein Vater war ein schrecklicher Mensch, ich werde mich hüten, seine Moral –“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst, starrte Draco mit großen Augen an, der am Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers lehnte und Harry mit verschränkten Armen amüsiert beobachtete.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass es wirklich Draco war, der da vor ihm stand. Er sah aus wie _Draco_ , aber auch nicht. Sein normalerweise kurzes, blondes Haar war lang, fiel ihm offen und seidig über die Schultern, endete erst an seiner Taille und kringelte sich etwas an den Spitzen. Es schimmerte silbrig, was vermutlich die Magie war, die das Haar lang erscheinen und Draco an eine Märchenprinzessin erinnern ließ. Dass er zusätzlich noch einen elfenbeinfarbenen Morgenmantel aus Seide trug, der ihm bis zu seinen Waden reichte und dort in Spitze verlief, rundete das Bild nur ab. An den Füßen trug Draco die Auslöser für das Geräusch, welches Harry verwirrt hatte. Die Lederpumps glänzten schwarz, liefen spitz zu und hatten eine dunkelrote Sohle. 

„Du… hast lange Haare“, brachte Harry unter Anstrengung hervor, starrte weiter Draco an, nicht sicher, wo sein Blick verweilen sollte. Er entschied sich für Dracos Füße. „Und High Heels an.“

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Sie verfügen wirklich über ein bemerkenswertes Auffassungsvermögen, Mr. Potter. Sie sollten erwägen, Auror zu werden“, antwortete Draco mit butterweicher Stimme und wickelte sich das Ende des Bandes, welches um seine Taille geschlungen war, um seine Finger.

„Ich – Ich bin momentan wirklich nicht im Stande, darauf etwas geistreiches zu antworten“, gab Harry ehrlich zu, starrte weiterhin mit halb offenem Mund Draco an und fragte sich, ob das Blut, was offenbar in seinem Gehirn fehlte, schon zwischen seine Beine gelaufen war. „Draco… Heilige Scheiße, du siehst _unglaublich_ aus!“

Draco lächelte selbstzufrieden, biss sich in die Unterlippe und ließ seinen Blick qualvoll langsam über Harry wandern. „Das Beste hast du noch nicht gesehen, also wenn du dich ins Schlafzimmer begeben würdest…“ Draco machte eine schmale Geste mit seiner Hand in Richtung des Flurs. „Und zieh dich aus. Sollte ich diese _Schuhe_ auch nur in der _Nähe_ unseres Bettes –“

Den Rest erfasste Harry nur wie durch Watte, denn er sprang bereits übereifrig auf, stolperte beinahe über die eigenen Füße, während er zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hastete. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder sechzehn, jugendliche Hormone übernahmen seinen Körper. Seine Aufregung und Vorfreude wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

Im Schlafzimmer war das Licht gedimmt, Draco hatte ein paar Duftkerzen angezündet, nichts zu Ausgefallenes, aber genug, um Harrys Knie vor Hingabe weich werden zu lassen. Er brauchte genau drei Minuten, um sich vollkommen zu entkleiden, auf das Bett zu krabbeln und sich an den Rand zu setzen, keine Sekunde später ging die Tür auf und Draco betrat das Zimmer. Er war barfuß, trug die High Heels mit zwei Fingern und schloss die Türe sorgfältig hinter sich, bevor er die Schuhe auf der Kommode neben der Türe abstellte.

„Für den dramatischen Auftritt sind die Schuhe ein Muss, aber für meine Füße sind sie der Tod.“ Er ging leichtfüßig auf Harry zu, kam vor ihm zum Stehen, ließ eine Hand in Harrys Locken wandern und leckte sich die Lippen, während er Harrys Körper mit seinen Blicken inspizierte.

Harry konnte sein Grinsen nicht verstecken, es juckte ihn in den Fingern, Draco den Mantel vom Leib zu reißen, aber noch war er zu geplättet, um so viel Eifer an den Tag legen zu können. Er griff stattdessen nach Dracos langem Haar, was sich erstaunlich echt anfühlte. „Soll ich dir dein Wehwehchen besser küssen, Liebling?“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, dann spreizte er die Beine und ließ sich auf Harrys Schoß nieder. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, da war Dracos nackte Haut an seinen Oberschenkeln, aber auch _etwas anderes_. „Oh Baby, wenn ich wollen würde, dass du mir die Füße küsst, dann würdest du das merken. Ich müsste dich nicht darum _bitten!“_

„Du würdest es aber trotzdem tun“, hauchte Harry, seine Hände wanderten an Dracos Taille, der seidene Stoff war kühl unter seinen Fingern. „Du würdest wollen, dass ich es will. Weil du eine abgedrehte Logik verfolgst!"

Draco schnaubte, dann lehnte er sich etwas zurück und begann im Zeitlupentempo, das Band des Morgenmantels aufzuknoten. Harry starrte mit großen Augen auf Dracos Finger, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln kommentierte. „Vielleicht will ich dich lediglich glücklich machen. Vielleicht macht es mich an, meinen Ehemann in Ekstase zu sehen. Und vielleicht macht es mich an zu wissen, dass mein Ehemann scharf darauf ist, _mich_ in Ekstase zu sehen.“

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog er das Seidenband aus den Schlaufen, der Mantel öffnete sich und Harry wurde bei dem sich bietenden Anblick schwindelig. Draco wäre nicht Draco, hätte er einfach nur hübsche Damenunterwäsche getragen. Nein. _Natürlich_ trug er etwas Ausgefalleneres. Es war ein blutroter Spitzenbody. Von der Hüfte bis zum Oberschenkel verlief geschwungene, sich über die Haut windende Spitze, genauso über der Brust, entlang Dracos Schlüsselbein, bis zu seiner Kehle und hinab an seinen Seiten über seine Rippen. Verbunden waren die Spitzenmotive mit elastischen roten Bändern, die sich an Dracos Oberschenkel, Taille und Brust schmiegten. _Heiliger Drachenmist._

Während Draco geschmeidig den Mantel von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ, tauchte Harrys Blick tiefer. Unter dem Body trug Draco einen seidenen, tongleichen Slip, der nur an seinen Seiten mit schmalen Bändern geschnürt war. Harry musste nur die Hand ausstrecken, an einem der Schleifenenden ziehen und Draco wäre entblößt. Es war die süßeste aller Versuchungen, Harry fühlte seine Wangen brennen und suchte sprachlos Dracos Blick. 

„Unglaublich, Draco, du bist unglaublich“, hauchte Harry völlig neben sich, seine Hände glitten wie von alleine über die Spitze, zeichneten die bestickten Wirbel nach. Rot stand Draco, es schmeichelte seinen Lippen, seinen Wangen, seinem Körper. „Teufel, ich liebe dich!“

Draco gluckste belustigt, doch dann zog er Harry an den Haaren näher, brachte ihn dazu, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und leckte genüsslich über seine Kehle bis hin zu seinem Ohr, wo er sanft an Harrys Ohrläppchen knabberte. „Sag mir, Liebster, was ergibt Zweiundvierzig addiert mit Siebenundzwanzig?“

„Hmmh?“ Harry schloss die Augen, spürte, wie kochende Hitze seinen Körper für sich einnahm, seine Hände wanderten blind zu Dracos Hintern, welcher verführerisch von elastischen Bändern umrahmt wurde und kneten den weichen Muskel. Draco war auf seinen Oberschenkeln ein Stück nach hinten gerutscht und massierte mit wenig Druck Harrys bereits hartes Glied, er stöhnte leise an Harrys Ohr, es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Zweiundvierzig plus Siebenundzwanzig, Harry“, wiederholte Draco, seine Stimme war säuselnd, er küsste langsam an Harrys Kieferlinie entlang bis zu seinem Kinn.

Harry schob eine Hand in blondes, langes Haar, griff nach Dracos Hinterkopf und fing Dracos Lippen zu einem Kuss ein. Mathematische Aufgaben waren momentan wirklich nichts, worüber er sich Gedanken machen konnte, also setzte er lieber seine Zunge ein, umspielte Dracos, befeuchtete seine Lippen und hinderte Draco am Denken.

Dracos Griff an seiner Erektion wurde lockerer, Harry murrte protestierend. Als Draco keinerlei Anstalten machte, den Griff wieder zu festigen, packte er Dracos Hinterteil und schob ihn prozesslos dichter an den eigenen Körper, bis er Dracos hartes Glied durch den seidenen Stoff an seinem Reiben spürte.

Draco war die reinste Verlockung und das wusste er nur zu gut. Trotzdem war er Harry mindestens ebenso sehr erlegen, wie Harry ihm, also erwiderte er die Reibung, bewegte seine Hüfte rhythmisch in Harrys Schoß und eroberte ganz nebenbei Harrys Lippen und Mund. Harry stöhnte gierig in den Kuss, erforschte ein weiteres Mal die Bänder und Spitze mit seinen Fingerspitzen und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, die Haut unter den Bändern zu berühren.

Die Bänder schmiegten sich an Dracos blasse Haut, schnitten nicht hinein, außer Harry zog an ihnen. Wenn er das tat, dann tauchte das Band in weiches Fleisch und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder locker ließ und seine Finger unter das Band gleiten ließ, um die gepeinigte Stelle zu massieren, seufzte Draco in den Kuss, als gäbe es nichts Wohltuenderes. Harry zeichnete die Spitze nach, umfasste ein Band an Dracos Oberschenkel, zog daran und ließ es achtlos auf Dracos Bein zurück peitschen.

„ _Harry_ “, keuchte Draco, unterbrach den Kuss, als hätte ihn das aus seiner Trance gerissen. „Zweiundvierzig und Siebenundzwanzig ergibt was?“

„Ist das dein _Ernst_ , Draco?“, grummelte Harry, griff zwischen die beiden und umfasste Dracos Erektion, welche unter feuchter Seide verborgen war. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich will mich jetzt darauf konzentrieren?“ Er küsste Dracos Hals, entlockte ihm wimmernde Laute. „Wen interessiert, was Zweiundvierzig und Siebenundzwanzig –“ In Harrys Gehirn erglomm die Erkenntnis und er erstarrte. „ _Oh!“_

„Das hat blamabel lange gedauert, Liebster“, schmunzelte Draco und schob Harrys Hände von seinem Körper, während er sich von Harrys Schoß erhob, um ebenfalls aufs Bett zu krabbeln.

Beim Anblick von Dracos Hinterseite, über die sich rote Bänder spannten, verschlug es ihm temporär die Sprache. Er fand sie wieder, als sein steifer Penis vor Erregung und fehlender Stimulation schmerzte. „Das war eine verflucht slytherinmäßige Art nach einem Positionswechsel zu fragen, weniger Subtilität kann manchmal nicht schaden“, verteidigte er sich, während er Draco aufs Bett folgte. 

„Ohhh, verlangt es dem _jungen_ Mann etwa nach mehr Direktheit? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich, Liebster?“, fragte Draco schnurrend, wandte sich wieder zu Harry um und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. „Hinlegen, wenn ich bitten darf. Und dann, Mr. Potter, haben Sie die Ehre, Ihre Zunge in meinen Hintern einzuführen, während ich Ihr erigiertes Glied mit meiner Zunge befeuchte. Natürlich nur, wenn es genehm ist. Ist Ihnen diese Anweisung direkt genug?“ 

Harry schnaubte, schob eine Hand in Dracos Nacken, um seinen _unmöglichen_ Ehemann zu küssen, doch Draco duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig weg, sodass Harry nur noch eine Handvoll langes Haar in der Faust hielt. Mit einem Seufzen ließ Harry die Haare los, ließ sich rücklings auf das Laken fallen und streckte seine Hände nach Draco aus, der neben seinen Füßen kniete und versuchte, sein zügelloses Haar zu bändigen. „Dann müssen Sie auch herkommen, _Mr._ _Malfoy-Potter! Ich_ bin bereit!“

Draco verdrehte die wunderschönen grauen Augen, ließ von seinen Haaren ab und kletterte auf allen Vieren über Harrys Körper. Fasziniert verlor sich Harry einen Moment im Anblick der Reizwäsche, die sich jeder von Dracos Bewegungen geschmeidig anpasste. Hölle, hatte Draco eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie verführerisch und zum Anbeißen er aussah? Als Draco sich umdrehte und Harry sein blasses Hinterteil entgegen streckte, nahm er sich vor, es ihm zu zeigen. 

Doch zunächst würdigte er die blasse Haut vor seiner Nase, die umrahmt von roten Bändern einem Kunstwerk glich. Er streichelte über Dracos Oberschenkel, hinab bis zu seinen angewinkelten Knien neben seinen Schultern und wieder hinauf, über die elastischen Bänder hinweg, die sich durch Dracos Position ein wenig über dem Muskel spannten. Harrys Hände fanden Dracos Hintern und machten sich daran, den Muskel zu kneten – davon würde Harry wahrlich nie genug bekommen. Mit geschickten Fingern spreizte er die Backen, die sich unter Harrys Fingern rosa gefärbt hatten und er bewunderte für einen Augenblick selig den pinken Eingang, ein schmaler, roter Seitenstreifen bedeckte ihn und machte den Anblick nur umso reizvoller. Tonlos flüsterte er die bekannte Formel, die seinen Liebhaber auf das Folgende vorbereiten würde und schob die Seidenwäsche beiseite.

Harry spürte Dracos warmen Atem über seine Erektion wandern und seufzte. Dracos Blowjobs waren der reine Himmel, er bereute es beinahe, den Mund zu öffnen. „Draco, Liebling, kannst du dich bitte für mich aufsetzen?“ Zumindest konnte er von sich behaupten, dass er Draco um Längen mit _direkten_ Anweisungen schlug.

Draco zögerte nur kurz, dann setzte er sich tatsächlich auf, noch kniete er aber. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter hinab auf Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du verwöhnst mich. Aber, warte –“ Er griff mit einer Hand zum Nachttisch, auf dem Harry seinen Zauberstab achtlos abgelegt hatte und richtete ihn auf die Decke. Harry blinzelte überrascht, undeutlich erschien ein Bild an der Decke, genau da, wo Harrys Blick hinfiel. Da das Bild nicht scharf wurde, runzelte er die Stirn. Statt zu erklären, nahm ihm Draco die Brille von der Nase und das Bild wurde scharf. In Harrys Magengegend zog sich etwas kribbelig zusammen, seine Erektion zuckte freudig. Ein Spiegel. Die Decke war ein Spiegel, der ihm Draco in seiner schönsten Pracht präsentierte. „Jetzt haben wir beide etwas davon“, sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um Harry durch den Spiegel anzusehen.

Harry fühlte sich wie so oft daran erinnert, warum er Draco so abgöttisch liebte und entschied sich gegen eine verbale Antwort. Stattdessen packte er Draco an den Oberschenkeln, an der Verbindungsstelle von Bein und Hintern, zog Dracos Körper näher und spreizte mit den Daumen die weichen Backen. Harry schloss die Augen, leckte probeweise die Spalte entlang, bis hin zu Dracos Hoden, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf die runzlige Haut an seinem Eingang. Draco stöhnte, unter seinen Fingern konnte Harry spüren, wie Draco seine Beinmuskulatur anspannte und sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte.

Seine Zunge befeuchtete die pinke Haut, in seinen Mundwinkeln sammelte sich der Speichel und drohte überzuquellen. Harry öffnete die Augen, schwelgte im Anblick Dracos, den er durch langes blondes Haar, welches in seinem Sichtfeld schwebte, auf dem Spiegel erhaschte. Die Augen glückselig geschlossen, den Kopf im Nacken, sodass ihm das lange Haar silbrig über Schultern und Rücken fiel, sein Körper entblößt und gleichzeitig von betörendem Stoff bedeckt, war er das Bezauberndste, was Harry je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Draco einfach nur als feminin erscheinend zu bezeichnen, wäre zu einfach gewesen. Es war nicht verkehrt, aber auch nicht genug. Die Unterwäsche tat alles und nichts für ihn, genau wie die Haare. Sie untermalten Dracos Weichheit, seine Sanftheit, genauso wie sein Feuer und seine Leidenschaft, machten also genau das, was sich Harry erhofft und erträumt hatte. Aber sie waren es nicht, die ihm all das _gaben_ , sie untermalten es lediglich für die schiere Ästhetik. Und Harry war verflucht dankbar, dass Draco bereit war ihm diese ästhetische Bereicherung zu gewähren. 

„Harry“, wimmerte Draco leise, seine Stimme brachte Harry zurück in die Realität. Für einen Moment hatte er sich selbst vergessen gehabt. Ein wenig überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Zunge mittlerweile tief in Draco steckte und sein Kinn nass von seinem eigenen Speichel war. Im Spiegel konnte er sehen, wie Draco seine eigene Erektion durch die Seidenunterwäsche massierte, der Slip war beiseite gerutscht, entblößte Dracos Härte beinahe vollkommen und ließ es zwischen Harrys Beinen lodern.

Er lauschte Dracos Stöhnen, spürte wie Draco behutsam seine Hüften kreisen ließ, um Harrys Zunge entgegenzukommen, beobachtete genau vier weitere Minuten lang, wie Dracos Bauchmuskeln kontrahierten, wenn seine Finger über seinen Penis glitten, wie seine Augenlider flatterten, wenn Harry seine Zunge tiefer in ihn stieß und wie seine Beine langsam aber sicher ihre Anspannung unter Harrys stützenden Händen verloren. Nach den vier Minuten, löste Harry seine Lippen von Dracos wundervollem Hintern, seine Knie hatte er irgendwann unbewusst angewinkelt, die Zehen im Laken vergraben, er spürte das ungeduldige Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend.

Draco stütze sich unaufgefordert auf seine Ellenbogen nach vorne, seine Beine bebten und hätten womöglich nachgegeben, wären Harrys Hände nicht weiter stützend an seinen Oberschenkeln verweilt. Harry öffnete schon den Mund, um Draco zu bitten, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, da spürte er warmen Atem auf Hüfthöhe und Draco leckte einmal seine gesamte Länge entlang, von der Spitze hinab bis zu seinen Hoden. Das Stöhnen brach dunkel und unaufhaltsam aus seiner Kehle hervor.

„Hölle, Draco. Komm schon, genug _davon_!“ Harrys Haut fühlte sich an, als stünde sie in Flammen, er brauchte Draco endlich auf ihm, auf seinem Schwanz, um genau zu sein. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er ein weiteres Mal auf Dracos göttlichen Blowjob verzichten musste.

Draco widersprach glücklicherweise nicht, drehte sich stattdessen tatsächlich um, seine Wangen waren gerötet, das Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, die Längen schimmerten mehr als anfänglich, die Magie wurde offensichtlicher, umso mehr Draco die Kontrolle verlor.

„Sind wir etwa ungeduldig?“, fragte Draco und schaffte es trotz seines desorientierten Zustandes, noch keck zu klingen. Harry brachte keine Antwort zustande, denn Draco, der mittlerweile ihm zugewandt auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, umschloss mit beiden Händen sein Glied und seufzte erfreut. „Du bist so _hart_ , Liebster, gefällt dir die heutige Aussicht etwa so gut?“

Harry stöhnte aus Lust und ein wenig aus Frustration, weil es wahrhaftig bessere Momente für ein Gespräch gab. „Natürlich gefällt sie mir, du gefällst mir immer. Oh fuck –“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Keuchen, sein Versuch provokant zu klingen scheiterte damit.

Draco beugte sich über Harrys Oberkörper, hielt seine Erektion mit zwei Fingern jedoch weiter in Position und küsste ihn gierig auf die feuchten Lippen. „ _Guter Junge_.“

Harrys Protest kam sofort, Dracos Aufsässigkeit wurde ihm langsam _wirklich_ zu bunt, also schob er ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung von sich hinunter, indem er ihn an den Hüften packte, ihn rücklings gegen das Laken presste und mit dem eigenen Gewicht festnagelte. „Dir macht es _Spaß_ , mir auf der Nase herumzutanzen“, stellte er fest, als er Dracos belustigten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Ich würde Ihnen doch _nie_ absichtlich auf die Nerven fallen, Mr. Pott –“, begann Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Harry unterbrach ihn mit einem harten Kuss, der genug Feuer enthielt, dass Draco tatsächlich die Klappe hielt, auch als sich Harry schwer atmend wieder löste.

Er ließ einen weiteren Blick über Dracos köstlichen Körper wandern, das silberne Haar lag aufgefächert und wirr auf dem Laken, Dracos Lippen waren geschwollen und feucht, seine Augen dunkel vor Lust und der seidene Slip war vollkommen zur Seite gerutscht. Es bot Blick auf die pure Versuchung zwischen Dracos Beinen. Er hob Dracos Hüfte etwas an, winkelte seine Beine gegen seine Schultern und küsste sanft Dracos Knöchel, bevor er seine Erektion an Dracos Eingang in Position brachte. 

Ein weiterer Blick wanderte zur Decke, der Spiegel flimmerte zu sehr, um ein klares Bild zu erkennen, Harry sah zurück in Dracos Gesicht, in seinem Ausdruck lag der reine Hunger und Durst. Er schob sich die eigenen Hände in sein schimmerndes Haar, krallte sich dort fest und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er Harrys aufmerksamen Blick bemerkte. „Kann ich heute noch mit Ihrem Glied in mir rechnen, Mr. Potter? Oder –“

Harry knurrte, presste zwei raue Finger auf Dracos Lippen, die ihn effektiv zum Schweigen brachten und konzentrierte sich dann mit geschlossenen Augen auf eine unausgesprochene Formel. Eine glitschige Flüssigkeit erschien in seiner Hand, welche er augenblicklich auf seiner Länge verteilte. Wäre Draco nicht so verflucht heiß anzusehen gewesen, er hätte seinen Ehemann auf den Bauch gedreht und ihm somit zumindest _irgendeine_ Art von Gehorsam gelehrt.

Doch Draco war zu schön, um nur seinen Hinterkopf anzublicken, also sog Harry das Bild vor sich auf, ließ sich nicht einmal die kleinste Muskelbewegung entgehen und drang dann endlich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in Draco ein. Er nahm ihn ohne viel Widerstand in sich auf, war warm, eng und _vertraut_ , es weckte Gänsehaut auf Harrys Haut. Harrys Atem stockte und er ließ seine gesamte Länge in Draco sinken, der seine Hände in seinen Haaren verkrampfte, die Augen zusammenkniff und sich augenscheinlich mit aller Macht auf einen ruhigen Atem konzentrierte, während er ein Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken konnte.

Harry verharrte einen Augenblick tief in Draco, gewöhnte sich und ihn an das Gefühl und wartete bis Draco wieder seine Augen öffnete und Harry ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte. Dracos Hand wanderte an Harrys Wange, streichelte über sein Kinn und seinen Kiefer. Harry ließ sich ein Stück aus Draco gleiten und während er erneut zustieß, beugte er sich zu Draco hinunter und fing seine Lippen mit den Eigenen ein.

Der Kuss war träge und unkonzentriert, da Harrys Hüften einen stetigen Rhythmus suchten und das einnehmende Gefühl seine Wahrnehmung trübte. Dracos stöhnte ungehemmt an Harrys Lippen, was dessen Sinne noch mehr berauschte und schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich wieder aufrichten zu können. Harry war ohnehin nicht im Stande dazu, alles worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, waren Dracos Lippen, seine warme Enge und das Gefühl der Spitze und Bänder unter seinen Fingern, die er an Dracos Körper hinauf und hinab gleiten ließ.

„Merlin, Draco, du bist wunderschön“, hauchte Harry, unfähig die Worte aufzuhalten. Es war die Wahrheit, doch sein Verstand war zu verschleiert, um überhaupt zu verstehen, was er eben von sich gegeben hatte. 

Dracos Zunge fuhr über Harrys Unterlippe und er summte zufrieden. „Liebster, deine Augen sind geschlossen, du kannst mich nicht sehen.“

Erst als Harry die Augenlider aufschlug, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen gehabt hatte. Er blickte in klares Grau, er war Draco so nah, er konnte die schwarzen Sprenkel in seiner Iris ausmachen und seine dichten Wimpern zählen. Er benötigte sein Augenlicht nicht, um Dracos Schönheit zu erkennen. „Ich sehe dich immer, Baby.“

Draco wimmerte leise, drückte den Rücken durch, um Harry noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen und presste seine Lippen flehend gegen Harrys. Egal wie lose sein Mundwerk doch war, Harrys Komplimenten verfiel Draco wie morsche Rinde. Harry keuchte, griff blind nach Dracos Hüfte und stieß fester zu, sein Rhythmus blieb hart, wurde aber stetig schneller.

Das Geräusch von nackter Haut, die aufeinandertraf, Dracos abgehacktes Stöhnen und sein leises Fluchen, gepaart mit seinem Namen, nahmen Harrys Verstand für sich ein. Blut brauste in seinen Ohren und Verlangen sammelte sich in seiner Mitte. Kaum geistig anwesend, griff Harry zwischen ihre Körper und schlang seine Finger um Dracos Erektion, die unter seiner Berührung freudig zuckte. Seine lockere Faust pumpte den pulsierenden Penis im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Hüften gegen Draco schnellten.

Dracos Zähne gruben sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Unterlippe, warme Flüssigkeit floss über seine Finger und Dracos Hüften zuckten hilflos. Die plötzliche Anspannung von Dracos Körper bewirkte, dass Harrys Glied umklammert wurde und ließ ihn japsen. Es war, als hätte jemand die Schleusen eines Staudamms geöffnet, der Orgasmus brach wie ein Wasserfall über Harry ein, eroberte seinen Körper, bis in seine Zehenspitzen und ließ ihn ungehemmt stöhnen.

Den Kopf an Dracos Halsbeuge vergraben, kam Harry wieder zu Atem, sein Körper auf Dracos abgelegt, in seiner offenen Hand lag Dracos Glied, er selbst war noch immer tief in Draco versunken. Er spürte, wie Dracos Hand langsam durch seine dunklen Locken fuhr, seine Fingerspitzen massierten die Kopfhaut und Harry musste sich Mühe geben, nicht ein weiteres Mal zu stöhnen.

Er riss sich zusammen, schloss einmal die Faust um Draco, der bei dem Druck zuckte, leise protestierte und seine Hand in Harrys Haaren verkrampfte. Harry schmunzelte, lockerte den Griff und hob den Kopf, um Draco anzusehen. Dieser wirkte noch immer eine Spur neben sich, erwiderte den Blick aber vorwurfsvoll, zog dann eine Grimasse und strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys leicht blutende Unterlippe. „Das war keine Absicht, tut mir leid, Liebster.“

Harry lachte leise, weil Draco ernsthaft schuldbewusst dreinblickte. Draco hatte ihm soeben pures Glück beschert und ihm einen seiner schmutzigen Träume erfüllt. Draco war wahnsinnig, wenn er meinte, sich für seinen eigenen Übermut entschuldigen zu müssen. Er streichelte mit einer Hand durch das blonde, lange Haar und beobachtete, wie es unter seinen Fingern flimmerte wie eine kaputte Glühbirne. 

Draco folgte seinem Blick und seufzte leise. „Derartige Zauber halten leider nie sehr lange.“ Er sah zur Decke und verzog den Mund.

Als Harry ebenfalls den Kopf hob, bemerkte er, dass der Spiegel an der Decke verschwunden war. Er blickte wieder hinab und Dracos Haare waren wieder kurz. Weiterhin verwuschelt, vom Schweiß feuchte Strähnen klebten an seinen Wangenknochen, aber sie waren wieder auf ihrer gewöhnlichen Länge. „Sie standen dir“, murmelte Harry und schob Draco die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber dir steht sowieso alles.“

Draco schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Schleimer.“

Harry summte zustimmend, streckte seine Zunge heraus und stupste sie gegen Dracos Nasenspitze. „Sehr, sehr, seeehr schleimig“, bestätigte er und setzte besonders feuchte Küsse auf Dracos Wangen.

Der Blonde jammerte protestierend und versuchte sich unter Harrys Lippen weg zu ducken. Weil er unter Harrys Körpergewicht an Ort und Stelle genagelt wurde, presste er eine Hand auf Harrys Mund und hob nur eine Augenbraue, als dieser seine Handinnenfläche anleckte. „Kann ich das Experiment also als Erfolg verstehen? War alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?“

Harry blinzelte Draco überrascht an. „War das nicht offensichtlich? Möchtest du, dass ich dir buchstabiere, dass _du_ und _das hier_ , das Heißeste waren, was ich mir hätte vorstellen können?“, fragte Harry nuschelnd an Dracos Handfläche. „Denn das _war_ das Heißeste, was ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Ich bin _mehr_ als zufrieden, weil mein Ehemann das schönste Wesen in diesem Universum ist und –“

„Okay, okay“, lachte Draco und drückte seine Handfläche fester gegen Harrys Mund. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von einer Wiederholung nicht abgeneigt wäre."

„Nicht?“, fragte Harry atemlos, sein Herz jagte vor Freude.

„Nein“, versicherte Draco mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. „Es freut mich wirklich, dass du zufrieden bist, denn –“ Er stockte, machte eine Unschuldsmiene und schaute ungewiss an Harry vorbei.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er kannte diese Miene und ahnte Schlimmes. Er schob Dracos Hand von seinem Mund, welche sich sofort auf Harrys unteren Rücken verirrte. „Spuck‘s aus!“

„Nun“, begann Draco gedehnt, seine Finger geisterten hauchzart über Harrys Haut südwärts auf seinen Hintern. „Es könnte sein, dass ich in London auf der Suche nach der _perfekten_ Wäsche war, damit ich meinen _wundervollen, liebreizenden_ Ehemann glücklich machen kann.“ Dracos Finger wanderten die Spalte entlang, drückten mit wenig Druck gegen den Eingang. Harrys Atem stockte, was der einzige Grund war, weshalb er Draco nicht unterbrach. „Und dabei ist es möglicherweise passiert, dass mich Fotografen der Boulevardpresse gesehen haben.“

„Verflucht nochmal, _Draco_ “, rief Harry augenblicklich entgeistert aus und klatschte seine Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Man wird mich im Ministerium _umbringen_. _Hermine_ wird mich mit bloßen Händen –“

„Es war ja nicht mit Absicht!“, fuhr Draco dazwischen, sein Finger massierte die empfindliche Haut an Harrys Eingang und er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. „Ich habe _versucht,_ Muggel Läden aufzusuchen, aber Victoria‘s Secret hat schlichtweg nicht geboten, was ich gesucht habe!“

Harry seufzte kapitulierend, seine Hand schloss sich wie automatisch um Dracos halbhartes Glied. „Hast du wenigstens herausfinden können, was Victorias Geheimnis ist?"

Draco lachte leise auf, das Geräusch ließ Harry härter werden. „Sie ist keine Frau“, wisperte er verschwörerisch an Harrys Ohr, sein Finger presste mit mehr Druck gegen Harrys Eingang.

Mit einem Stöhnen, verspannte sich Harry sofort. „Könntest du damit vielleicht warten, bis ich nicht mehr in dir stecke?“, fragte er vorwurfsvoll, während er versuchte, Dracos Handgelenk zu fassen zu bekommen. Der Mangel an Gleitgel war ebenfalls erwähnenswert, doch Draco küsste federleicht Harrys Lippen und ließ ihn seine Beschwerden vergessen.

„Ist Ihnen meine Vorgehensweise nicht genehm, Mr. Potter?“, säuselte Draco, unter seinen Fingerspitzen bildete sich eine kühle, glitschige Flüssigkeit, die er in die runzlige Haut massierte. „Ich würde Ihnen wärmsten empfehlen, sich zu entspannen, ich möchte Ihnen keine unerwünschten Schmerzen zufügen.“

Harry stöhnte ein weiteres Mal, ließ seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge fallen und gab sich Dracos Streicheleinheiten hin. „Merlin… du bringst mich noch um.“

Draco lachte erneut, laut, klar und berauschend, während er einen Finger in Harry sinken ließ. „Denk ja nicht, der Tod würde dich vor mir retten, Harry James Potter!“

Harry wollte keinesfalls gerettet werden. 


End file.
